1. Field of the Invention
The present technology relates to electronic wagering technology, and especially to electronic wagering systems with unique player controls over diversion of credits, winnings and/or bonuses to non-wagering accounts, such as charitable organizations or funds no longer controlled by players or casinos.
2. Background of the Art
The most successful CSR (corporate social responsibility) programs are typically found at companies that recognize how critical it is to fully integrate programs into every facet of their business. Philanthropy is often the central component of companies' CSR initiatives because of the immediate and direct financial benefits it provides to communities. Members of the commercial gaming industry have long understood that contributing to and working to improve the communities in which they operate to improve the quality of life for local residents, their employees and customers. It also enriches the overall business environment. In fact, the commercial gaming industry's philanthropic efforts are not only reflective of the industry's commitment to giving back to the communities in which it operates, but also of the American public's increased expectations with respect to company conduct beyond core business activities.
In addition to making cash and in-kind contributions to hundreds of charitable organizations across the country, commercial gaming companies also give back to their communities by organizing volunteer efforts among their employees. These volunteers provide a variety of critical services to communities, particularly to at-risk populations, through activities such as delivering meals to homebound seniors and collecting coats and clothing for families in need. Industry volunteer efforts generate positive community development, increased opportunities for those in need, as well as better-cared-for parks and recreational areas.
Every gaming company surveyed encourages its employees to volunteer, and nearly two-thirds of those companies operate extensive volunteer programs at the corporate or property level. In some cases, surveyed companies have full-time staff members dedicated to managing corporate volunteer efforts. In most cases, however, motivated employees take on the role in addition to their day-to-day responsibilities. In fact, 71 percent of surveyed companies have employee volunteer committees or groups that are responsible for considering and approving volunteer requests from employees and outside organizations. Organizers perform extensive community outreach to identify opportunities and partner with local organizations to plan activities. They also recruit employees and track and log volunteer hours.
In addition to organizing company-sponsored activities, some gaming companies take their commitment to employee service a step further. Fifty-seven (57) percent of companies provide employees with paid leave so they may volunteer in the community during work hours.
The gaming industry's longstanding commitment to philanthropy and positively contributing to the communities in which it operates translates into millions of dollars in charitable contributions and tens of thousands of employee volunteer hours performed every year. The impact of these efforts on communities across the country is substantial—so much so that elected officials and civic leaders in casino communities nationwide readily recognize the gaming industry's positive contributions to their areas.
Generally speaking, elected officials and civic leaders are remarkably positive about the impact casinos have on their communities. And while the survey findings demonstrate this positive sentiment stems from a number of sources, they also show that elected officials and civic leaders find casino companies, by and large, to be good corporate citizens. As the table below illustrates, when asked to assess the casinos in their area with respect to their involvement in and commitment to their communities, elected officials and civic leaders give out high marks.
Nearly three-quarters (73 percent) say casino companies in their area do an excellent, good or fair job of donating to community and charitable organizations, while nearly two-thirds (60 percent) say the same about industry efforts to provide volunteer opportunities for their employees.
Perhaps the most significant of all the findings from the community leaders' survey is that more than three-quarters (76 percent) of respondents say they would vote to allow casinos to open in their community if they had to go back and do it all over again. http://www.americangaming.org/sites/default/files/uploads/docs/whitepapers/final_paper_all_in_giving_volunteering.pdf
It is desirable for the gaming community to not only maintain its position of charitable contributions, but also to find new ways of contributing. It would also be desirable for players to feel more of a direct contribution to charity and even receive authentication of the donation that can be used in asserting a tax donation.